spin-off Inu Yasha
by ladyanimie
Summary: a spin off what happend efter their figh with Naraku and a new adventure


InuYasha( part 1)

Hello It´s me Kagome higurashi it´s been eight years since I and Inu Yasha and the others defeated the evil Nerako and destroyed the secret jewel. However, it have also been exactly eight year since I chose to leave my time area and come back to the war state area, back to Inu Yasha. Things have change sense then now we live in the village with old Kaaide and Miroku and Sango. Miroko and Sango are married and have eight year old twin dotters Kamore and Koharo. Kamore looks like her mother and like Sango she show loyalty to her love ones and have a brave hearted while her sister Koharo also look like Sango but she is like Miroko easy going breve but is alreddy flirtatious like her father. Sango and Miroko are expecting another one to but more of that for later. Chippo is flying off to fox magic school to learn to become a master fox demon but he is always around to help. Kohako Sangos younger brother have become a great demon slayer and he have Kirara to help him. I almost forgot even lord Sesshomaru's life have change, he come and visit Rin and to give her new beautiful gifts as she grows older and are now a teenager. She are still helping Kaieede and me while she decide whether she`s going to live in the village or go back to Sesshomaru and Jokin. Rin are on a good way to become a priests herself and Sesshomaru is dying to take her with him I think even Jokin Sesshomaru´s evil henchman man want her to come along.

Inu Yasha and I have two sons. the oldest one is Masaru and are eight years old he look like Inu Yasha except he have black hair, no claws,no dog ears and have my eyes and he have inhered my spiritual powers and he is nothing like Inu Yasha he is calm and reasonable. Then we have our second child Yoshihiro (Yoshi) are six years old Yoshi look like me but he have Inu Yasha´s beautiful amber eyes. However, he did not inhered my spiritual powers nor Inu Yasha´s demon powers. The only thing we have seen is that he have Inu Yasha´s good sense of hearing also he got my powers to see what others can´t see and he is a very cheerful and easy going. We are really happy all together I live as the priestess in the village and Inu Yasha have put away the mighty sword tenseiga, Inu Yasha and Miroko exercise and slay demons and spirits to get money to us. Now I will tell you how both Sango went into labor while we were battling

It all begun like every other day I, Sango, her two daughters and my two sons were out and picking herbs and other medicinal plants. However, it is quite hard to find herbs and other plants when you cannot see your own feet, So Sango and I was sitting in the grass and talking while I saw how Masaru patiently walk around and look for medicinal herbs and collect them in a basket he made self with grass and small tree branch. Then I look over to Yoshi who was chasing small insekts and animals in the tall grass by using his sense of hearing to find them. Kamora, kohako and I were playing game where the twins collected herbs and other plants in their baskets and then brought them back to me and I told them if the plant or herb had a medicinal effect and what they cure.

Then while we all had a good time, we saw the shadow of Kirara and we knew right away that it was Sango´s kid brother Kohako and Kirara by the time they come to the ground all the kids were around them. Masaru and Kamore sat on her back and wanted to ride on Kirara while Yoshi and Koharo just pet Kirara. Khohako came over to us with a worm smile and say

: - hello sisiter, hello Kagome. We answer same time

: - hello joind us in the grass and we talked about everything that happened since the last time he visit and Sango

: - Now tell me Kohako? How is it going? And why do you visit now?

With that question his smile disappeard and he looks toward the kids who played with Kirara with energy and happiness. It took Kohako several minutes before he could face his older sister. Looking at Sango, I could see how her worry and concerned reflected in her eyes while looking at her brother. At last Kohako face us again looking deep in to Sango´s eyes while whispering

: - Kuchiku_-kan_….

I´m a first story writer so if you like the story show it.. and I will continue to put out chapters


End file.
